1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for storing and dispensing laundry soap and more particularly pertains to storing laundry soap and dispensing it in predetermined quantities in an accurate, convenient and tidy manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers for particulate materials is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensers for particulate materials heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing such materials from a container for subsequent use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,970 a dispensing device adapted for use with an appliance such as a washing machine for dispensing from separate compartments at least two different types of laundry agents such as a detergent, bleach, fabric conditioner, rinsing additive or the like at distinct periods during the operation of the washing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,267 discloses a dispensing storage container comprising a somewhat spherical housing forming a storage compartment for a supply of laundry treatment liquid and having an inlet/outlet portion, which may also be a removable cover portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,212 discloses a container for dispensing a laundry agent which rests on a shelf adjacent the clothes washer, with a portion of the container extending over the edge of the shelf, having a measuring device removably positioned on the portion.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 248,103 discloses a design for a powder detergent dispenser.
In this respect, the apparatus for storing and dispensing laundry soap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing laundry soap and dispensing it in predetermined quantities in an accurate, convenient and tidy manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for storing and dispensing laundry soap which can be used for storing laundry soap and dispensing it in predetermined quantities in an accurate, convenient and tidy manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.